


De como lidiar con genios sarcásticos y respondones

by wiseatenea



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub Play, Light Dom/sub, M/M, My First Smut, Sub Tony, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiseatenea/pseuds/wiseatenea
Summary: Bucky sabe que su relación con Steve y Tony no puede ser menos convencional, entre la posesividad de Steve, la necesidad de complacer de Tony y su propia necesidad de control.. Bueno, alguien tenía que ceder ¿No?





	

-Necesitamos hablar contigo, Tones- Bucky masculla,  
El ingeniero, recién saliendo de una vídeo conferencia con un posible inversor en Wakanda está hecho una bola de energía .

Steve golpea su trasero, duro  
Tony gimotea con ligereza y se encoge, sin haber notado con anterioridad al rubio.

-Necesitamos toda tu atención- Bucky coge al hombre mas pequeño y lo tironea hasta el ascensor  
Ahora Steve puede ver de lo que Bucky habla  
La forma en la que Tony se encoge y se sonroja ante los manoseos y tirones, su necesidad de complacer, es tan claro que el soldado se avergüenza de no haberlo notado antes.  
Tony desea dominancia, desea ceder de una forma desesperada el control y a ninguno de ellos se le pasó por la cabeza cumplir su deseo.

Steve coge a Stark por la cintura y lo tira contra él, enterrando su nariz en el cabello del ingeniero, huele a jengibre, almizcle y algo que es definitivamente Tony, con toques cítricos y dulces a la vez.

Bucky arrastra a Tony en un beso suave, deliberado, con todo el encanto que es propio de él.  
Steve retrocede, es un baile que conocen bien, quedando contra la pared del ascensor  
Tony siempre en el centro, tan suave y flexible a los comandos de su lenguaje corporal, como masilla en sus manos, siempre cediendo, siempre equilibrando a las personalidades intensas de ambos súper soldados.  
Las puertas se abren y pasan al ático a tropezones, FRIDAY era una verdadera bendición para aquellos momentos, cuando nadie pensaba  
Se sientan en un sofá  
-¿Qué piensas acerca de la dominación y sumisión en el sexo?-Steve suelta a bocajarro y James ríe entre dientes  
Tony ladea la cabeza con los ojos brillantes  
-Depende  
-Queremos que nos permitas cuidar de tí, cariño- Bucky sonríe mientras le acaricia la rodilla  
-Quieren que sea sumiso- sus ojos se rebelan ante la idea y Steve se muerde la lengua, evitando mencionar que ya lo es  
-Permítenos hacer la prueba, si no te gusta no tienes por qué repetirlo - Bucky, siempre más lógico, tienta a Tony  
Steve se desplaza a acariciar el cabello del hombre con suavidad  
-Primero necesito que me digas tus límites, Tony- murmura Barnes con suavidad  
-Nada de vendas, juegos con agua, privación sensorial, cuchillos, fluidos que no sean saliva o semen, descargas eléctricas, negación total del orgasmo ni asfixia- Al parecer, Tony se maneja en el tema  
-Ahora quiero una palabra de seguridad- Steve continúa acariciando el pelo del hombre mas pequeño  
-Paladio- Bucky se levanta y Tony se inquieta, asustado de haber cometido algún error, todo es nuevo para él, no sabe como sentirse ni que se espera de él.  
   
-Shhh, no hay nada mal Tones- Sonríe Steve- Bucky fue a buscar unos suministros, mientras yo te explico que haremos hoy  
-¿Qué..?  
-Primero vamos a atarte, volverte loco y cuando creas que ya no puedes más...- Steve muerde el cuello del hombre menor- Vamos a joderte hasta que nos supliques que paremos.  
   
Bucky vuelve, sonriendo, entre su necesidad por el control, la de Tony por complacer y ceder  y la posesividad de Steve no veía como esto podía ir mal  
Bucky coge a Tony por las caderas con firmeza y besa a Steve con suavidad, paladeando al otro soldado.

Es abrumador para Tony, siempre lo es, puede oler a ambos hombres, sentir el roze de la tela contra su cuerpo, la aspereza de la barba de Bucky, el calor que emite Steve, la sensación de encierro al estar intercalado entre ambos,  las punzadas de excitación al verlos besarse.  
Rueda sus caderas, intentando conseguir estimulación, conseguir algo, la anticipación lo está matando  
Bucky se congela y se separa de Steve, agarrando a Tony por el pelo  
-¡¿Disculpa?!- sisea- ¿Quién te autorizó a hacer eso, gatito? ¿O deseas un recordatorio de quien manda aquí?  
-No, pero si te hace sentir mejor contigo mismo...- Tony no se ha podido contener, el sarcasmo es su segunda naturaleza y alevosía su apellido  
El tirón de pelo es un poco más brusco en esta ocasión, Barnes sonríe con ironía pero cuando se agacha para poder encontrar los ojos oscuros de Tony, este puede ver el hambre y la lujuria en sus ojos  
-Oh, cariño- sonríe- No tienes idea donde te has metido  
Steve muerde el cuello de Tony sacándolo del hechizo  en el que estaba sumido  
-No- se encuentra protestando- eso dejará marcas y Pepper...

-¿Es tan difícil de comprender?- el ronco tono de barítono  de Steve hace que Tony se inquiete- Eres nuestro, Stark, podemos literalmente hacer lo que se nos antoje, si digo que te arrodilles lo haces- el agarre de Bucky en su pelo es retirado por la mano de Steve- si digo que te frotes contra mi pierna como un perro en celo lo haces- aprieta la erección de Tony con su otra mano- Si digo que quiero verte chupándole la polla a Bucky, corres a complacerme- lo empuja en dirección al castaño quien sin ceremonias lo levanta a modo nupcial y lo carga hasta el dormitorio.

Lo deja caer, desorientado, en la cama  
-Ropa. Fuera- gruñe Barnes  
Tony se apresura a cumplir, quedando sólo en bóxers  
-Ropa. Fuera- reitera  
Tony se quita todo, no es la primera vez que están juntos, pero algo tiene el hecho de recibir órdenes que lo hace sonrojarse, avergonzarse y tartamudear como virgen en noche de bodas.

El tono ronco que adquieran las voces de los soldados, la dominancia implícita en sus gestos lo hace sentir tan usado, pese a que no imaginaba que el ser utilizado para el placer de otros le traería tanta excitación.  
Steve lo sujeta por las muñecas y sacando una cuerda de dios sabe donde se las ata tras la espalda.  
El nudo es firme, la cuerda ¿Tal vez yute? áspera contra sus muñecas sin llegar a cortar su circulación.

Casi con suavidad es empujado a la cama nuevamente  
La suavidad dura poco, Bucky estira sus piernas con brusquedad, separándolas hasta el punto en el que es doloroso, sus muslos queman, sus caderas duelen por el firme agarre de Steve, que se ha posicionado bajo Tony, con las piernas abiertas, su erección presionando contra su espalda.

El rubio se quita la camiseta y mueve sus manos al pecho del pequeño castaño, trazando las cicatrices con delicadeza.  
Tony desea llorar, pero no lo hace, gira la cabeza y cierra los ojos con firmeza antes de volverlos a abrir.

Se imagina el cuadro que deben hacer, Steve, rubio, alto, con los músculos perlados de sudor y una gran erección en los pantalones, Bucky, sin camiseta aunque nadie sepa cuando se la quitó, con los vaqueros resbalando por las caderas de una forma que debiese ser ilegal, con una sonrisa del gato que atrapó al canario y una expresión de puro deleite, con un desparpajo que es natural en él, careciendo de cualquier pudor. Y Tony, desparratado sobre Steve, silencioso y con los ojos brillantes, nervioso por lo que fuese a hacer Bucky, con las manos atadas, casi tembloroso.

Barnes lo mira con una sonrisa bailando en los labios, una sonrisa que prometía problemas  
Mirándolo directamente a los ojos se arrodilla y le muerde el muslo.  
Tony cree saber hacia donde se dirige y niega imperceptiblemente con la cabeza  
Lástima que Steve los conoce a ambos muy bien.  
-Amarillo- dice, pasando su mano por las costillas de Tony  
Bucky se congela en el acto y se levanta con parsimonia  
-¿Steve?-pregunta confundido  
El rubio indica con la cabeza hacia Tony  
-No me gusta el beso negro, me parece repugnante- No es esa la verdadera razón, no le gusta la pérdida de poder que conlleva, caer a pedazos sólo por unos lametones.  
Steve parece sospechoso, es el más perceptivo de los tres.  
Bucky parece como si hubieran pateado a un cachorrito frente a él.

-Oh, pues bien- El soldado de invierno lo mira con decepción- Haremos algo más, ¿Te molestan las mamadas?- Si bien llevan más de un año juntos, nunca le ha dado una mamada a Tony antes, casi siempre el científico prefiere dar a recibir y usualmente sus juegos previos consisten en  besos en el cuello, juguetear con los pezones o masturbarlo.  
-Puedes hacerlo si quieres, pero no me beses después- Tony murmura, parcialmente indeciso  
-¿Te refieres a....?- Steve pregunta ante la mirada insegura de Bucky, quien no quiere hacer ningún movimiento por miedo a asustar a Tony.  
-¿Beso negro? Si la oferta sigue en pie- Dice con mayor firmeza, si va a soltar su control lo hará bien.  
 -Por supuesto cariño, pero avísame si no puedes seguir ¿De acuerdo?- A Bucky le hace ilusión poder derrumbar a Tony sólo  usando su boca, ha lucido compuesto durante toda la sesión y finalmente parece a punto de romperse

Al contrario de lo que otros puedan pensar, Bucky no es tonto, antes de saltar a la acción había leído libros, consultado múltiples páginas web y hablado con encargados de sex shop.

 Y en sus investigaciones ha hallado algo maravilloso; el subespacio, un lugar donde el sumiso volvía a un estado primitivo, perdiendo toda lógica y quedando sólo en su mente el placer. Quiere conseguir que Tony llegue ahí.

Y si no, por lo menos tendrá el orgasmo de su vida  
Mordisquea el muslo de Tony hasta que este grita y se retuerce, sube hasta su ingle, juguetea con su perineo.

Lame con ligereza la zona  
Tony se arquea con brutalidad, gimiendo desesperado  
Bucky con su sonrisa más traviesa le dibuja círculos en el coxis y le dice  
-¿Todo bien, Tones?- lame una de las nalgas del hombre y lo ve estremecerse- Luces tembloroso

A continuación el soldado se da cuenta que la posición no iba a funcionar como él deseaba  
-Steve, necesito que lo pongas boca abajo- Enseguida el rubio coge a Tony como si no pesara nada y lo gira, tirando de Stark ligeramente hacia él  
Steve comienza a besar a Tony  con intensidad.

Todos creen que el amante más apasionado y con ideas más sucias de los tres es Tony.  
Nadie sospecha que es Steve.  
Comparado a los súper soldados Tony es una pequeña cosa dulce, disfruta mucho del sexo lento, casi perezoso, que le recuerde a cada minuto lo mucho que ama y es amado.  
Bucky prefiere dominar, es mandón y ama ver como puede estirar los límites del resto  
Y él, bueno, Steve disfruta marcar a sus amantes, demostrarle al mundo que son de él, mordisquear el cuello de Bucky, besar a Tony  con intensidad mientras le muerde los labios es para Steve otra forma de decir te amo.

Rompe el beso con suavidad, Bucky separa las mejillas de Tony  y da un lameton experimental  
Tony grita y se sacude.  
Y ahora Steve inicia con una de sus cosas favoritas  
-Te gusta ¿no es así?, lo estás disfrutando- su voz es ronca y rasposa  
Tony gimotea de forma incoherente.

El soldado de invierno lo está follando con su lengua y puede sentir la barba de Bucky raspando su trasero, también la posición es perfecta para que vea los ojos llenos de lujuria de su otro novio  
Rogers le masajea con las yemas de los dedos el cabello a la par que murmulla

-Por supuesto que  no te daba asco, Tones, siempre que Bucky usaba su lengua en mí, tu observabas con lujuria, te encantaba verme,  sometido, desecho, deseabas estar en mi lugar  
Tony gime.

-Dilo- Steve juguetea con sus pezones con su mano libre  
-¿Qué?- parpadea con los ojos semi entornados  
-Di que te gusta, que no querías hacerlo porque te aterraba perder el control  
-No sé - Bucky da un empuje particularmente duro- De que demonios..- Barnes le azota el trasero y Tony jadea- Hablas  
-Hazlo o le diré a Bucky que se detenga- los dedos que antes acariciaban su pelo ahora lo tiran obligándolo a arquearse  
-Por favor- suspira sin saber que pide  
-Buck..- Barnes tensa los músculos pero no se detiene  
-Dios mío, Bucky por favor no pares, me..me agrada mucho es solo que no quería perder el control- Tony entierra su cara en el pecho de Steve, a punto de llorar  
Bucky continúa, lamiendo su perineo, mordiendo sus nalgas, introduciendo su lengua  
Es demasiado, está ahí, en el borde, la habilidad de Bucky con la lengua, la charla sucia, la humillación, los ojos de Steve, la risa de James, es demasiado.

-Voy a venir- y suena más como un sollozo roto  
-Adelante, Cariño- Steve masculla y tirando su pelo una vez más lo obliga a exponer su cuello  
Muerde con fuerza y eso es todo.

Tony llega al orgasmo con un grito agudo, su cuerpo temblando por un momento, se arquea y cae pesadamente sobre Steve como a un títere al que le cortaron los hilos.

Enseguida Bucky introduce uno de sus dedos en el culo de Tony.  
Lo mueve con paciencia, sabiendo que deberá preparar al ingeniero bien si quiere que todo vaya según lo planeado.

Ve movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. La mano de Steve ha sacado su erección de sus pantalones y la ha puesto junto con el pene flácido de Tony, subiendo y bajando su mano por ambas.  
Tony gimotea y se retuerce por la sobreestimulacion.

Bucky continúa su tarea con paciencia, casi con mimo, disfrutando de los sonidos que emite Tony, a su juicio encantadores  
Añade un segundo dedo, haciendo un movimiento similar al que se hace al gesticular ven aquí  
Tony salta, su rostro se contorsiona y grita con fuerza.  
-James- Tony jadea de una forma casi pornográfica  
Steve se ríe, se ha dado cuenta exactamente lo que Bucky había estado haciendo.

Y desea ayudar a enloquecer a Tony un poco más  
Lo besa ferozmente mientras tira sus pezones, obligándolo a bordear la linea que separa el dolor del placer  
Tony grita de una forma casi animal, ronca y luego se vuelve súbitamente silencioso  
Sus ojos están vidriosos y su respiración se ha ralentizado  
-Oh - dice en voz casi inaudible.

Tony se siente increíble, como si todo hubiese dejado de importar, como si estuviese flotando  
Pertenecía a Steve y a Bucky, iba a complacerlos y hacerlos sentir orgullosos como un buen chico  
-Dios- Bucky ríe introduciendo un tercer dedo- Dios Steve, ¡Lo logramos!- acto seguido tironea a Tony hacia él y murmura con reverencia- Tan hermoso.

Steve tenía nociones vagas acerca del subespacio, pero confiaba en Bucky con su vida.  
-No lo dejes correrse Steve, sino saldrá de aquí  
Luego de introducir el cuarto dedo,  Bucky hace a Tony pivotar mediante la cuerda en sus brazos, obligándolo a sentarse sobre el pene de Steve.

Steve lo mece con suavidad, rodando sus caderas  
Tony se deja hacer, como un muñeco sin vida por ambos hombres.  
Bucky obliga a Tony a agacharse y el moreno, aún con la vista perdida, comienza a dar lamidas suaves en la erección de Bucky.

 

Steve lo mantiene sujeto por las cuerdas en sus muñecas, obligando a su espalda en un ángulo que seguramente le dolerá más tarde, pero no le importa porque está ayudando a Bucky y a Steve a sentirse bien, los está complaciendo, se siente como si el sentido de su vida fuese complacer a Steve y  Bucky.

Bucky gime, está muy cerca del borde, la expresión de Tony, contorsionada por el placer, sus atenciones, los ojos de Steve que observan a los dos castaños con lujuria.  
Grita y mancha la cara de Tony con su semen.

Barnes ayuda a Steve a enderezar a Tony, y cuando este queda en posición vertical, comienza a masturbarlo.  
No toma mucho, Bucky conoce los puntos débiles de Tony a la perfección  
El líquido húmedo y viscoso manchando sus abdominales es lo que menos le preocupa a Bucky , el orgasmo de Tony había sido tan intenso que había lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Tony emite un gemidito de dolor, Steve sigue empujando a su próstata sobreestimulada, se siente perdido, por lo que se aferra a Steve con sus piernas y se aprieta alrededor de él.  
Con un último mordisco en el cuello de Tony, Steve cae agotado.

Observa con preocupación las lágrimas de Tony  
-¿Estás bien Tony? ¿No te dañamos?   
-No- contesta el ingeniero entre lágrimas- Era demasiado bueno- y acto seguido entierra su cabeza en el pecho de Bucky, quien lo levanta con cuidado y lo carga al baño  
-Shhh, gatito, lo hiciste muy bien, estamos muy orgullosos- mientras murmura tonterías llena la bañera con agua tibia  
Steve le quita Tony de los brazos a Bucky y lo abraza  
-Te veías tan hermoso- masculla mientras corta las cuerdas que sujetan las manos de Tony  
Se las acaricia con firmeza, intentando devolverle la circulación  
-¿Por qué no dijiste que tus muñecas dolían? Las hubiéramos soltado- Pregunta Bucky, refiriéndose a las cuerdas.

Tony se sonroja  
-Porque se sentía bien- Steve se ríe ligeramente y le acaricia el pelo  
-Precioso, pequeño masoquista, precioso- masculla Bucky  
Steve deposita a Tony en la bañera.

-Vuelvo enseguida- Barnes besa a Tony en los labios y sale con rapidez  
Se dirige a la cocina, prepara té de  manzanilla, coge un chocolate y lo deja en una bandeja  
Se apresura en coger una loción para dolores musculares y otra para hematomas, cambia las sábanas, pone a calentar toallas y un pijama para Tony.

Steve lava a Tony con suavidad, poniendo especial cuidado en sus genitales, temiendo herirlo

El genio luce medio dormido cuando Bucky le entrega ropa y toallas, moviéndose con tanta torpeza que sus amantes deben ayudarlo.  
Steve le pasa el té, Tony  sacude la cabeza  
-Tienes que beber, cariño- anima Bucky, acariciándole el cabello con suavidad- sólo una taza ¿de acuerdo?  
Tony tararea su acuerdo y traga de a sorbos pequeños.

Cuando termina Bucky le pasa el chocolate  
El ingeniero mordisquea unos trozos y eso es todo, cae rendido sobre la cama. Steve y Bucky se posicionan a su alrededor y se cubren con las mantas. 

Los tres duermen abrazados y satisfechos, luego de haber consumado su amor de la forma no más convencional, sino satisfactoria posible.

 

 


End file.
